


Revenge of a Broken Heart

by akurtbastiantoholdonto



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I mean literally no one, Reader Insert, Satire, the sequel no one asked for, you tgo to get your card back from kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akurtbastiantoholdonto/pseuds/akurtbastiantoholdonto
Summary: You have trained for the day you can face Kylo Ren and steal your collectable Darth Vader card back. Things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Revenge of a Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote The Reason For His Love because I was tired of seeing people writing Kylo fanfic because my tumblr dash was covered in it when The Force Awakens came out. Now in Covid Quarantine Ive read and enjoyed a Kylo/reader fanfic, and several Reylo fics. Not something I ever thought Id do, but it reminded me I should finish this sequel that I started over 2 years ago. Hope this lives up to the wait lol. Im sure you all were checking my page every day to see when this would come out lol xD

You climbed up the many steps leading up to your new trainer. As you reached the top Luke, wrapped in a heavy cloak turned around. He had been expecting you. You walked towards him and pulled a mobile picture device out of your bag. You load the picture of the stolen trading card and show it to him. ‘I want you to train me. Your nephew stole this from me and I need it back, it's a collectable’   
Kylo Ren’s betrayal had cut you deep, and he had broken your heart, but it was nothing in comparison to how you felt when you went back to pack up your things and the card was gone. Now when you thought of kylo the only thing you felt was anger.   
luke walked up to you and hopped on your back. ‘let us begin’ he whispered into your ear.  
♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡  
2 years later  
♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡●♡  
‘you are now ready to fight my nephew.’ Luke said, hopping off your back and handing you his lightsaber. ‘take my old saber and my ship and challenge him. My contacts have heard rumors that he’s been traveling lately, but has a large project near Geonisis, testing out a new First Order insecticide. You can probably find him there soon enough.” He patted you on the back, and you stretched your arms high above your head, happy to finally be rid of Luke’s dead weight hanging off your back. He claimed it was the best way to learn, as that was how he had learned, but you figured his master must not have been as heavy.   
You bid him farewell and located his ship, dusting off a layer of dirt on the cockpit windows. It obviously hadn’t been flown in quite some time, but it would serve its purpose, assuming you can avoid any direct shootouts with the First Order’s ships. 

You were now ready to take back your darth vader card and take the life of its thief.   
With a salvaged R4 unit behind you, you fly off to find your betrayer.   
♡●♡●♡●♡●♡  
After weeks of searching you finally located his hideout. You set up camp in craigy rocks, nearby the entrance to his First Order Underground Training Facility and Darth Vader Memorabilia Museum. You knew as the sun rose that he would come out to practice his sword fighting, so right before dawn you hid outside,several hundred feet from the entrance to his hideout. As the sun peaked over the cliffs, and shone into the clearing the doors opened and a shirtless Kylo Ren walked out, his lightsaber shining red.

You had hoped that you would find him alone, and sighed in disappointment as several of his knights followed behind him, wearing less than their normal amount of armor, but still more clothed than their master. You must have russled something or breathed too loudly, as Kylo Ren had lifted his head in your direction, listening intently.   
“We’ve already dispersed our lethal insecticide in this section of the world haven’t we?” He asked his knights, receiving a nod. “Hm, I thought I heard something.”  
He turned to face one of his knights, ready to spare. 

You decided that now was as good a time as any. With any other foe you would be tempted to wait until your enemy had worn themselves out, but you knew that Kylo seemed to gain strength the more he fought, and you hoped to catch him by surprise before his friendly sparring with his knights brought him more adrenaline fueled power. 

“You heard the sound of your past, coming back to haunt you!” You shout, climbing out from behind the rock that had hidden you from view. Striding purposefully you approached your ex, intent on getting back what was rightfully yours, and taking his life to stop any further attempts to steal your card. In fact maybe you should make him watch you take back your card and his with his dying breath. 

Kylo turned quickly, whirling his saber out in front of him, ready to attack. His knights stood in a half circle behind him, but muttered confusedly amongst themselves about why a single woman might threaten the Supreme Leader of the First Order and his knights, sworn to protect him.   
“I wondered if I’d see you again.” He said, sounding neither pleased or displeased to see you. “I’d had sent a squad of tie fighters out after your transfer ship to take care that you wouldn’t come back, but I never believed the captain when he said he'd completed his mission. I see I was right, I’ll have to start taking care of pests myself.” Some venom dripped from his tone, and you braced yourself against the tears that threatened to fall.

“So I meant nothing to you?” You can’t help yourself but ask, already knowing the answer. 

Kylo laughs, looking honestly amused at your foolishness. “We met on a Darth Vader Collectors Card Space Sub-reddit.” He said. “What would ever make you think that I was ever interested in you, the woman behind the card? You were but a means to complete my collection.”

A single tear falls down your cheek, your worst fears confirmed. “Then you will die like the lying scum you are!” You say, trying to fight back a sob. His mocking smile makes you steel yourself, crying wouldn’t aid you in the battle you knew would come.   
Kylo twirled his lightsaber around, and took a few steps forward. “It was nice of you to bring yourself to me, unarmed.” He said, waving his knights away. “I can handle this girl alone. This won’t take long, she’s no force wielder.”

You had hoped that he would be in a cocky mood, and that he wouldn’t sense the lightsaber hiding under your shirt. Drawing it out quickly, and taking a defensive stance, you activated the saber and the blue light filled your vision momentarily, but your eyes quickly adjusted. You focused back on Kylo’s shocked face. “I may not be a force wielder, but that doesn’t mean I’m not dangerous. I’ve been training for this day!”  
“So have I.” Kylo said, his shock quickly changing into jealousy at the sight of his grandfather’s lightsaber. He had thought it lost to time, rusting away on some deserted planet, or disassembled for parts by some clueless lowlife. He had giving up the search years ago, yet here it shone, almost as if it had been looking for him. What a fine item to add to his collection, he thought.   
He advanced on you, raising his lightsaber back, ready to strike. You raise yours as well and block his blow, feeling lucky that you had recognized his initial attack. Kylo held his saber locked with yours, and glared over the crossing colors. You ducked and withdrew, deciding to take the offensive. Your step back had unbalanced him temporarily and you used that to your advantage, swiping your blue saber at his knees, causing his stumble to continue as he tried to avoid the glowing blade.   
He took a step back to catch his balance and you struck before he could refocus his efforts. Doing a front flip, you approached him, noting that the flip was much easier without the weight of an old man on your back. You felt almost as if you had flown. You decide to try it again later but focus on the task at hand. You raise up your blade to strike again and Kylo met your saber with his, but in his haste to stop your blade, he had twisted his saber oddly, and one of the glowing hilt guards sliced across his naked chest. The sight of the red wound would have tempted you to care for him, to clean and dress it, but years of training to kill him had cleansed you of that urge. You knew that just a little more pressure onto the blade would cause his own blade to impale him. You leaned forward, ready to finish the job, but realized you would need his passcodes to enter the compound and get into the Darth Vader Memorial Museum. You freeze, keeping Kylo locked where he was, glaring daggers. Before you can come up with a plan though, you see a knight approach, walking up behind Kylo, before you can readjust to face this new attacker, the knight raises his own saber and beheads his master.   
Shocked, you watch Kylo crumple to the floor lifeless, his head rolling a few feet before being stopped by another knight’s foot.   
“Thank god someone finally made him vulnerable.” One of the knights said, drawing your attention.   
You looked at them, questioningly. “What’s your quarrel with him?”   
“He stole my certified authentic piece of Vader’s cape” The knight said.   
Another chimed in. “And my holorecording of Vader’s tie fighter.”  
“And my vial of ashes from Vader’s ceremonial funeral fire.” A third chimed in.   
The fourth Knight was still silent, and you found yourself curious as to what other collectables Kylo had stolen, in the vain attempt to embrace his grandfather’s legacy.   
“He stole my girlfriend.” A familiar voice said. Removing his helmet, you recognized your highschool sweetheart, the only man other than Kylo that you had been with.   
“Ragas, is that you?” You say, standing up to approach the man from you past.   
You had dated for a wonderful 3 years, and were set to be married when Kylo had reached out to you, and the temptation of power, of being connected to the Supreme Leader had made you forget about the sweet boy you’d known for years. You’d found yourself regretting that mistake for many months when you were training with Luke, you’d have a sweet man and your Darth Vader card if you had resisted the urge to leave him for Kylo. But now maybe you had a chance, the force had brought Ragas back to you it seemed.   
Ragas nodded, meeting you halfway in a tender embrace. “I’ve missed you so much.” He said, voice filled with emotion.   
“Will you ever forgive me?” You ask, hoping you hadn’t lost him in you foolishness choice years ago.   
“I already have.” He said. “All that matters is I have you back.” Locking arms, you both start to head to the Museum, the other knights following. Even if you didn’t have Kylo’s passcode to enter, you were sure that you and the knights were more than enough to overwhelm any resistance stormtroopers may put up. You had no idea what the coming months would bring, what would happen when the higher ups in the First Order wrestled for control of the empire, but right now all you cared about was reuniting with your Darth Vader trading card. And you knew you could handle anything else that could happen with Ragas by your side. 

Far across the galaxy a hooded figure approached a throned withered man. “The clone was successful, she thinks she was successful. Kylos voice said.   
“Good good.” Snoke said. Pleased that their clone prototype and fulfilled his duty. “Now we shall find out which planets are truly loyal to our cause. And which of our officers are.” Snoke said, referencing the betrayal of Kylo Ren’s knights.  
“I Understand Master, but why did we have to face her on my base on Geonosis? All my collectables are housed there.” Kylo said, trying to sound submissive.   
“Now that we know the clones work, we will make many more. We can send one out to hunt down your trinkets if it’s that important to you.” Snoke said disapprovingly.   
“Thank you, Master.” Kylo said, bowing low. He knew the clones would take too long. This last one had taken over 4 months to grow and train. He left the throne room, and headed towards his office. He had some calls to make.


End file.
